


fire meet gasoline

by Liu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel is confused, First Kiss, M/M, Mick is being an asshole, because he doesn't know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's not sure why Mick is being such an asshole to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire meet gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/gifts).



> Okay I just found this on my laptop, I don't even remember writing it, but I have a distinct feeling it was on request by Gem :D and since we need more mickster fics out there...

Axel’s not quite sure what he’s done to antagonize Heatwave, but it had to be something particularly awful. The guy is incapable of looking Axel’s way without a growl or an insult, and it’s getting on Axel’s nerves so damn much. He gets that he’s new to the Rogues, the youngest, the least experienced, but he refuses to be anyone’s punching bag when he doesn’t even deserve it.

 

He’s lounging on the couch in the living-room portion of the big, open space of their hangout (or a safehouse, as Cold calls it), just minding his own business and eating his morning cereal, wearing a worn-out shirt and boxers and socks like he always does when he goes to sleep – or wakes up, for that matter. He didn’t think that a special dress code was to be observed in a freaking house of criminals but apparently he’s been wrong. Heatwave comes up to the couch with his own breakfast, takes one look at Axel and grumbles ‘fuck off’, followed a moment later with ‘for fuck’s sake, put some pants on.’

 

Axel walks away because he’s been warned not to start shit with the guy unless he _wants_ the safehouse to burn.

 

Which he doesn’t, not particularly, but he’s always been a little vindictive when someone pissed him off or hurt his feelings. Heatwave has managed both; so if the box with the man’s Cheerios explodes in his face the next day, Axel can’t really be blamed.

  
Mick sets his favorite mask on fire. Axel’s really not amused, but he’s willing to let that one go as retaliation for the Cheerios – until they’re getting ready for a job and Heatwave shoulders past him roughly, snorting under his breath.

  
“You look like a clown.”

  
“That was the idea,” Axel snickers, tugging at his coat. He accidentally stabbed his fingers with the studs so many times that he feels emotionally attached to his outfit now, and he’s kinda glad someone gets it.

  
“’s not the good kinda clown,” Mick growls as he pulls his ridiculous oversized jacket on, and Axel’s smile falls immediately. He really shouldn’t be the one talking, considering he’s wearing a firefighter outfit, which is just ridiculous on a pyromaniac… but Cold shoots Axel a warning glance and he’s forced to let it go, for now.

  
He steals a Sharpie off Cold’s desk when they return and draws a huge hand giving everyone the finger on the back of Heatwave’s jacket. The asshole totally deserves it – Axel ends up even more frustrated, though, when Mick wears it the next day without saying a word. The frustration wears off after a while and he’s ready to end this silent war… but then, they’re having a strategy meeting and Axel’s about to sit down when Mick pushes him away and takes the chair for himself.

  
“Yer not old enough to be sittin’ with big boys,” Mick smirks at him roughly and waves him away, like he’s not important, like he’s just a stupid kid to be ignored. Axel is microseconds from punching the bastard in that smug face, fists clenched tight at his sides, when Glider pulls him away.

 

“Don’t let him get to you,” she mutters quietly, and for some reason, she’s smirking. Yeah, she must be getting a kick out of this too… Axel pouts, his lower lip sticking out as he crosses his arms over his chest and glares in the direction of Heatwave. The man’s looking at him for a split second, and then he makes it a point to turn his chair so his back is turned to Axel. Who, unwillingly, pouts even harder.

  
“Why does he hate me so much?” Axel grumbles, and frowns when Glider laughs. “It’s not funny.”  
  
“Oh yeah, it kinda is, seeing you so upset by Mick pulling your pigtails.”

  
He blinks away from Heatwave’s unfairly broad shoulders to stare at Glider in confusion. “What?”

  
“You heard me. Now go flirt with Hartley, that’ll piss him off,” she sniggers and Axel wonders, not for the first time, why she’s not the leader of this group. Cold’s scary, yeah, but Glider’s the one to come up with the most wicked shit.

 

Piper looks torn between ‘unwillingly interested’ and ‘irritated to no end’ when Axel brushes his foot against the other’s calf under the table. Axel keeps out of the main line of the conversation about the job: his attention span’s not great, and Cold will repeat it fifty times anyway, so he doesn’t feel the urge to participate. Instead, he spends the time not-so-subtly hitting on Piper: in all fairness, he doesn’t get more than ten minutes of wooing time before Piper’s favorite green hoodie is on fire and Cold is standing at the end of the table, shouting at Mick.

  
“We’ve _talked_ about this, Mick!”

  
“Nobody likes whores,” the man growls. Piper yelps out an insulted, high pitched ‘ex _cuse_ me?!’ at the same time as Glider sniggers ‘ _you_ do’ at Mick – the glare he sends her way says that if looks could actually burn, she’d be cremated on the spot right now.

 

Axel’s giggling even after they successfully put Piper out, with just slightly singed hair and a betrayed look aimed at Axel.

  
Okay, so maybe Glider was right…? It doesn’t make a lot of sense because Axel’s not exactly unavailable, if Heatwave wants to have him, he could very well just ask: it’s not like Axel doesn’t have a huge thing for broad-shouldered, burly guys. But for some reason, Mick continues to scowl at him all through the rest of the meeting, looking like he wants to see Axel dead instead of naked. Which is a little bit scary, but Axel’s never been good at the whole ‘survival instinct’ thing anyway.

 

He proves it the next morning when he’s lounging on the couch with his cereal again, in his usual morning ensemble – well, sans the shirt and the socks. He’s taken his time to pick out his tightest boxers, too: it’s totally worth the minor discomfort when he sees Mick’s widened eyes as he spots Axel on the couch.

 

He’s expecting to be told to fuck off again; at least a half of his brain is rooting for option number two, which is that Mick would pounce after finally realizing that Axel’s not opposed to a bit of fun between teammates.

 

What he does _not_ expect is for big bad Heatwave to simply turn on his heels and _flee_.

 

And then he keeps ignoring Axel completely, doesn’t even look his way for the rest of the damn day. Next morning, Mick sits down for breakfast at the kitchen counter, his back resolutely turned to the couch. Axel pulls his legs back together and scowls.

 

He is so not amused by this shit.

 

Putting itchy powder in Heatwave’s boots gets him nowhere. Spraying obscene graffiti on the wall right over the man’s bed just makes him think of the obscene things they could be _doing_. Writing ‘OVER-COMPENSATION’ in permanent marker on the barrel of the heat gun brings unbidden mental images.

  
Through all of this, Mick ignores him. Axel endures it for exactly sixty-three hours before he’s done. Mick and a few other Rogues are watching TV, the man lounging on the sofa and definitely not expecting a lap full of The Trickster, but that’s exactly what he gets.

 

Glider clears the premises (thanks to her basically dragging Piper away by the back of his shirt).

 

Mick tries to throw Axel off with a wide sweep of his beefy arm. Axel expects the dick move and simply clings to Mick’s shirt, thighs tightening against Mick’s hips. The man goes awkwardly still after the initial attempt to get rid of Axel and frowns.

  
“What the fuck are ya doin’?”

 

“Lil’ birdie told me you’d like this,” Axel smirks and grinds his ass down into Mick’s lap. Oh yeah. The man definitely _likes_ this: except his massive hands land on Axel’s hips and make him go completely still. God, how strong _is_ he? It’s insane. Or insanely hot, depending on the perspective.

  
“You’re just a kid,” Mick grumbles.

 

Axel rolls his eyes in response. “I’m twenty-five. Seriously, though? That’s your big problem? The age difference?”

  
Mick doesn’t look at him: he’s scowling hard somewhere to the side, at a small heap of sofa cushions, and Axel finds that unexpectedly sweet, that Mick would be so embarrassed by… him.

  
“It’s creepy,” Mick admits eventually and Axel raises his hand, scrapes his palm against the rough stubble of Mick’s cheek.

 

“No it’s not. You’re too hot for that,” he sniggers, earning himself an unimpressed eyebrow-twitch for the pun – but Mick’s hands also move to cup his ass, and then Mick’s standing up with Axel in his arms like he weighs nothing, like Mick doesn’t even register the weight and bulk of Axel’s body. Which, okay, isn’t significant, but Axel’s still a grown-ass man and he should maybe feel a little intimidated or weirded-out. Instead, he twists his legs around Mick’s waist and grinds against his hard stomach as he leans in for a kiss.

 

Mick’s mouth is, unsurprisingly, like a furnace. Axel hopes that the man will get rid of this insane fear of hurting Axel or whatever, because fuck, the slow, burning kisses are nice, but Axel does hope for a little rough treatment to fulfil his fantasies.

 

When Mick carries him towards his room, or at least what counts for a room in a run-down old warehouse, Axel hears Cold’s voice from somewhere in the vicinity of his desk:

  
“If he burns anything down tonight, I’m holding you both responsible.”

  
Axel buries his face in Mick’s neck and giggles hard until he’s thrown on the bed that still has his obscene drawings overhead.

 

 


End file.
